


Say my name

by zhyn



Series: this modern love [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like another level up to their intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

Isumi can be likened to a well-made sculpture when he stands by the window at night, silhouetted by the stray rays from the passing cars across the street. His silence after sex makes such a comparison possible, because in the dim lighting he is stripped of all embarrassment, the coy hesitations that made Ogata notice the young man in the first place.

Ogata sets down the lukewarm beer he's been nursing for the past half-hour of uneasy quiet that settled down at at Isumi's last words. He was the first to break the silence.

"You wish to make it public?"

Isumi tilts his head. "Am I asking too much, Ogata-san?" His voice diffident, so different from the earlier confidence. Ogata wonders why he keeps seeking approval for eberything, when he could simply take and take and it would not matter.

Ogata frowns at Isumi's formal use of his name. They've been in this - relationship was too strong a word - this agreement for the past few months, with nary a word mentioned about telling the world about it. And Isumi calls him Ogata, and he calls Isumi Isumi, and when they meet for sex they never dropped that barrier. Ogata thinks, if only Isumi would call him by his first name then maybe he can allow this to happen.

Instead, Ogata replies with a shrug and a tug that sends Isumi sprawling over him. As the young man struggles to stand up he says, "Do you know the magic word to make me agree, Isumi-kun?"

Isumi closes his eyes as he ran his fingers on a slow sensual slide from the young man's mouth to chest to the still unfastened pants. Isumi shifts to press his hardening cock to Ogata's groin, his lips parted awaiting for a kiss.

Before their lips met Isumi whispers, "Seiji-san?"

Ogata smiles.


End file.
